coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9363 (26th January 2018)
Plot Gary and Tim search for Seb, without success. Phelan finds Gary discussing the mill conversion with fellow builder Bill Thornhill, an enemy of his. Leanne returns from Janice's. Eva tells Toyah that Leanne isn't to know about her pregnancy. Zeedan suggests Tyrone ask Alya for fundraising ideas. As it's Bethany's day off, Sarah, Gail and Audrey inspect Tassels to see what they're up against. However, Bethany is called in to cover for another girl. Phelan gets dirt on Thornhill from his contact, George. Nicola turns up at the yard and tells Phelan she believes him now that Anna has been exposed as a liar. She has been to see Lydia Hartman again, who admitted that she could have misinterpreted what her mother said. Anna is sentenced to five years. Faye is devastated and is cheeky to Roy when he asks if she's tried calling Seb. Smarmy Josh Tucker applies for Luke's old job. Toyah accompanies Eva to an appointment at the medical centre. Sarah doesn't think Tassels is that bad. Gail is embarrassed when Audrey gets tipsy and tells Lulu Lockett that she's there to research a book she's writing. Eva secretly rings an abortion clinic and books a termination. The ladies are shocked when Bethany appears on stage. They try to hide their faces but Bethany sees them and is mortified. Adam calls Geraldine and informs her that Summer is back. Eva feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and suggests a holiday with Adam. Gary sees Nicola's car outside No.11 and confronts her at the yard. He can't believe she's back on Phelan's side. Geraldine picks up Summer at the bus stop. Lulu isn't happy that the ladies are scrutinising her club and tells them to leave before having a private word with Bethany. Bethany swears she'll never forgive them if she gets the sack. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bill Thornhill - Aneirin Hughes *Lulu Lockett - Kel Allen *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Jason's Construction - Office, balcony and yard *Tassels - Reception and main bar area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan gets a shock when Nicola pays a visit; Bethany's relatives cause a stir at her workplace; and Seb's disappearance troubles Tim and Faye. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,097,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes